


Forfeit

by seungshibari



Series: Request Collection [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Facial Injuries, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Inexplicit Aftercare, Jealousy, Lacrosse, M/M, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Photography (Nonconsensual), Rich Hwang Hyunjin, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sadist Lee Minho, Spit Kink, Sports, Threats, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: Minho’s gaze was acidic as he spat on Hyunjin’s forehead, the saliva sliding down the dainty bridge of Hyunjin’s fucked-up nose and settling into the corner of his right eye. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear up his vision, which only earned him a harsh, back-handed slap to his high cheekbones. “Focus,” Minho barked. Hyunjin heard another quiet, subtle crack.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Request Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
> 
> please read all of the tags! this fic contains a lot of blood and a fair amount of violence. additionally, there is NOT much negotiation before hyunjin and minho hook up in this fic. also, the fic ends somewhat ambiguously and aftercare is not described. PLEASE remember that the sex that you have SHOULD be prefaced with thorough negotiation and discussion of limits. also, aftercare is a must, especially during encounters and scenes that feature degrading language! thank you. 
> 
> here is [the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/75RNT2LaljZA5mvDoc39H4) i made to accompany this fic. 
> 
> also, please visit [here](https://twitter.com/seungshibari/status/1268354869188050945) if you would like to request something! 
> 
> finally, i want to take a moment to encourage you to read through [this page](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) to educate yourself on current situations regarding racial justice. it is on ALL OF US to fight, and there is room in the revolution for everyone. thank you!

Hyunjin ran into the locker room with his hand covering his nose. He knew it was broken. When Minho had checked him with his stick, both of them heard the fracture. It was just supposed to be a pickup game of lacrosse, no pressure, but when Minho had decided to play defense instead of midfield, Hyunjin had known something was eerily off. 

During pickup games, Minho would _ always  _ try to take center if he could, or at least one of the midfielder positions. In their team’s actual matches, though, his coach would place him in the attack position, corralling him to one end of the field. Minho thought he deserved better. He  _ knew  _ he did. 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, was the coach’s favorite. The team’s favorite. Everyone loved his handsome face and charming demeanor. And it all just seemed to come so  _ easy _ to him. And he was so nice, borderline flirtatious, even to  _ Minho _ , which was potentially the worst part of the whole situation. So when the perfect opportunity came for Minho to make Hyunjin’s life a little harder, he decided to take it. 

When Hyunjin had approached Minho’s side of the field with the ball in his stick’s pocket, Minho immediately raised his stick, getting up in Hyunjin’s face. Stupidly, neither of them had worn their helmets or mouthguards. Without any of their equipment on, Minho was so close that he could see Hyunjin’s gorgeous teeth and notice the dim little smile he was wearing. That was his breaking point. 

Minho surged forward with full force, taking his stick and smashing the hard plastic part of it into Hyunjin’s delicate face. Hyunjin immediately recoiled and dropped his own stick, bringing his hand up to his nose, which appeared to be crooked. Minho tried to hide the way he laughed at Hyunjin’s scream. 

“Here, let me help you,” Minho offered, grabbing Hyunjin’s forearm and walking him towards the locker room. Hyunjin was still somewhat stunned from the injury, but he was still aware enough to notice Minho’s harsh grip on him. 

“What the fuck, dude,” Hyunjin began as he jogged towards the locker room’s nearest mirror, examining the damage. He was incredulous as he turned around to glare at Minho, coughing and prodding at his bent nose. He winced every time his fingers grazed the injury. He pulled his shirt off and tried to use it to stop the stream of blood. 

“You know what? You always fucking get what you want and it’s not fair.” 

Hyunjin was dead silent, before he sniffed loudly and answered: “That’s not true.” 

Minho rolled his eyes. He figured Hyunjin was being facetious, playing dumb. Hyunjin only sniffed loudly, running a finger along his full lips. He dropped the bloody shirt. Carefully, he sounded out his sentence, as though Minho was a child in need of a simple explanation: “I want you to fuck me.” 

Okay. Minho hated how convincing he was, and he hated how appealing he was, and he hated how Hyunjin still looked gorgeous with a fucked-up face. These thoughts cycled through his head quickly, but none of them were prominent or concrete enough to change his gut reaction to Hyunjin’s confession. 

“Fine. Get down.” 

Hyunjin padded away from the mirror and towards the metal bench. Minho followed. Hyunjin sank to his knees. It was that easy. Minho’s gaze was acidic as he spat on Hyunjin’s forehead, the saliva sliding down the dainty bridge of Hyunjin’s fucked-up nose and settling into the corner of his right eye. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear up his vision, which only earned him a harsh, back-handed slap to his high cheekbones. “Focus,” Minho barked. Hyunjin heard another quiet, subtle crack. Fuck. Hyunjin ignored the noise for the time being and hastily pulled Minho’s shorts down. 

The force of Minho’s hand had caused the blood bubbling from Hyunjin’s broken nose to spatter cartoonishly, the drops dirtying the tile below him. Hyunjin sniffled loudly in a feeble attempt to control the blood as it dripped down. He tried again to fit all of Minho’s girthy cock in his mouth, unintentionally painting his partner’s stomach candy-red as he finally succeeded in pressing his nostrils into Minho’s pubic hair. 

Minho carelessly yanked Hyunjin off his cock, laughing darkly at the dull sound of Hyunjin’s head smacking into the cold metal locker. Hyunjin was far, far gone in some ways, but painfully present in others. He panted heavily, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible before going back to work on Minho’s cock. 

“Dumb bitch. Your reflexes are awful,” Minho observed, “can’t believe that coach puts you out on the field this often. Do you suck him off, too?” 

The rumors about Hyunjin weren’t true, but he briefly wished they were so that he could fully luxuriate in Minho’s humiliation. He moaned at the accusation, wiping his mouth of precum and blood before returning his hand to Minho’s cock, jacking him off sluggishly. His brain was occupied by the haze of pain, but he was still able to focus his energy on pleasuring - no,  _ entertaining _ Minho. 

“Yeah, your blowjobs aren’t really a bargaining chip,” Minho sighed, pulling Hyunjin away from the locker and pushing him further down so he could lap at his balls. Hyunjin was being guided by the ruthless hand in his knotted hair and Minho held him steady so he could grind down and practically teabag him. Hyunjin cried out at the ceaseless pressure of Minho’s crotch on his broken nose, but still managed to flick his tongue out to lick some of Minho’s sweat away. 

“Did you  _ buy _ your way in?” Minho smiled childishly. He continued: “Guess you can afford a nose job, though. Maybe you should keep your nose crooked, it makes you look tougher. Or maybe just uglier, I guess.” 

Hyunjin did figure he looked pretty fucking dumb. He felt his face swelling up and guessed that the tired skin under his eyes was bruising, obscuring his ever-present dark circles. He whined, dark and low in his throat, and timidly stuck his tongue back out, making it pointier and more firm this time. Hyunjin  _ wanted _ this. Minho laughed, using the handful of Hyunjin’s hair to pull him further under his crotch, dragging back and forth over his asshole, using his face like it was one of the towels they kept on the sidelines during matches. 

“You should be a fucking benchwarmer. You think coach’ll let you play with a fucked up nose? Probably n-not,” Minho moaned out as Hyunjin finally wrenched his tongue into Minho’s tight ass. Hyunjin felt hot and disgusting as he fucked Minho’s hole with his tongue, an action that had the secondary benefit of dissecting Minho’s pointed insults into small, succinct parts that Hyunjin could understand. 

“Make out with it,” he said. Hyunjin knew what that meant. 

“Loser,” he said. Hyunjin knew what that meant, too. 

Minho’s voice cracked on the final syllable as he finally let go and allowed himself to enjoy Hyunjin’s thick tongue and puffy face. Hyunjin  _ felt _ like a loser, covered in his own blood and cleaning the sweaty ass of a guy that he sincerely hated. Surprisingly, he also felt right at home. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been kissing and licking at Minho’s rim, but as he whimpered when he finally saw Minho’s eyes again. He looked starving. 

Minho released Hyunjin - who had seen enough porn to know what he was supposed to do - and opened his mouth as wide as he could, snorting through the blood that dripped from his nose . He knew the blood might drain down his throat if he kept his head like this, but he quickly decided that catching Minho’s cum was much more important. 

Minho jerked himself off, fast, barely looking at Hyunjin as he fucked upwards into his fist. Hyunjin grunted as more blood collected in his nostrils, but he kept his neck craned and his lips spread. Finally,  _ finally _ , Minho came, coating Hyunjin’s battered face, his cum contrasting nicely with Hyunjin’s new blue-brown bruises. 

Wasting no time, Minho reached into one of the lockers above Hyunjin’s head and grabbed his phone, taking several photos of the dazed, degraded Hyunjin. His eyes were shut peacefully and his mouth was full of Minho’s cum, with a few errant stripes across his forehead and in his hair. He probably wouldn’t haven’t had a clue that Minho even took the photos, but where was the fun in that, when he now had  _ actual leverage _ over his enemy? 

“Hey,” Minho snapped coldly, “check these out.” Hyunjin opened his eyes and stared at Minho’s screen. He gulped when he saw how he looked in the photo and inadvertently swallowed Minho’s cum, choking on it. Minho laughed as he saw Hyunjin cringe at the taste. 

“No, fuck, Minho, you can’t,” Hyunjin shouted. He looked so pathetic. Minho should have felt bad for him. He should have been consumed by guilt. 

Instead, he felt better than he ever had, at least since he’d first joined the lacrosse team. 

“You know what we’re going to do, Hyunjin? Let’s make a deal. Either give up your spot on the team or swear to me that you’ll let me do whatever I want to you, whenever I want it.” 

The choice was obvious to Hyunjin. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
